


【锤森/海基/锤基】《半梦半醒》三十

by maccha777



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccha777/pseuds/maccha777
Summary: 汤基互穿
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【锤森/海基/锤基】《半梦半醒》三十

三十、不破不立

Mjohnir往公寓的方向全速飞行，车里的两人却无暇顾及外面的美景。  
该死的雷神Thor像发了狂一样把他按在座椅上，Tom的舌头都快被撩拨的发麻了。  
Tom抽出一只手使劲抵在Thor胸前，想让两人保持些距离，让他离开。  
他还是第一次和男人发生这么亲密的举动，还是和Chris长得一模一样的男人！  
他和Chris都还没在一起……更重要的是，他现在不是真的Loki！  
Thor终于放开他了，Tom得以呼吸几口新鲜空气，马上把他推到一边，自己贴着车门，惊惧的看着他，剧烈的喘息：“Thor，请你别再继续下去！”  
Thor被他这么一推倒是清醒了几分，他玩味的看着Tom白里透红明显受惊的脸，居然笑了出来。  
“你倒是说说，为什么不能继续？如果我不满意你的理由，我还是会继续的。”  
Tom平静了一会儿，脑子里不停的想着怎么说才好，想半天都没有合适的借口，他对保住自己的第一次丧失了信心。  
“我有点醉了，头很晕，很不舒服。”说着，为了看着再真实点，还扶了下自己的额头。  
Thor从没觉得说谎的Loki有这么可爱过。  
“Master，Sir，即将到达目的地，请做好降落准备。”  
Mjohnir很合时宜的发出了降落通知。  
“一杯就醉了？你的谎话编的越来越拙劣了，Loki。”  
车停在了公寓门口，Thor率先下了车，见Tom没有下来的意思，主动帮他开了门，拽着他的手把他拉了出来。  
“谎话是不会让我满意的，Loki。而且我说过，你今晚是逃不掉的。”  
Thor双眼里的欲望不减反倒更甚，真是个糟糕透顶的跨年夜。  
Tom被一路拽着跌跌撞撞的回到了公寓，Thor把他推进门里，他一个踉跄险些没站住。  
Thor关上门，靠在门上看着眼前的黑影撞在鞋柜边，又扶着墙慢慢站直，他对他的冲动行径感到后悔，心中酸涩，他想伸手扶他一把，还没碰到他又缩了回来。  
“对不起…Loki，我也不想强迫你。但我想知道，到底为什么不让我碰你？”  
两人进来后谁也没有开灯，一个在前，一个在后。Tom的脑子快要爆炸了。  
Thor略带沙哑的声音从身后传来，很轻，“你不爱我了？”  
Tom头皮发麻，他背对着Thor无法看见他的表情，但他知道，这个刚才还强行把他拽着走的神，现在一定很难过。他又一次让他不高兴了。  
他该怎么办，Tom进退两难。  
室内有空调，一冷一热使他的双手有些发麻。  
刚才手按在鞋柜上好像碰到了什么，手掌心有些刺痛，他伸出手在黑暗中查看，好像看到手被划破了，在往外冒血。  
一个事实在他脑海里闪现出来。  
他的身体不是他的，是Loki的。

“Thor…”  
他转过身朝Thor走过去。  
“你猜错了，恰恰相反。”  
Thor看着他走了几步来到自己面前停住。  
两人已经适应了房间里的黑暗，他们能清楚看到对方的五官，对方的样子。  
“我说过…我不喜欢你皱眉，这是最后一次。”  
Thor感到Tom的手指碰到了他的脸，眼前的人微微踮起脚，在他眉间落下了一吻。  
然后，来到了他的唇边。  
Tom的亲吻温柔又细致。他微凉的薄唇落在Thor的唇上，轻柔的辗转。  
Loki很少会主动亲他，Thor显然是愣住了，真实的柔软触感传来，他闭起了眼睛，想记住这个吻每一秒赋予他的感觉。  
Tom微微张开嘴，吸允着Thor的唇瓣，湿热的气息打在Thor的脸上，他不由的抱住了Tom，手隔着薄薄的衬衫抚摸着他的背脊。  
Tom睁开迷离的眼，看着Thor沉浸在亲密的举动中，心中一热。  
这是一种久违的感觉，上一次还是和前任女友发生的，是几年前的事了？已经记不清了。  
Tom不知道，他给Thor的亲吻里尽是珍爱与疼惜，他小心翼翼的吻已经让Thor心里的欲火再次苏醒。  
不过他感受到了，Thor正在慢慢掌握主动权。  
他轻柔的吻正在被蛮横强势的那张嘴啃食干净，对方的舌尖探入了口腔里。  
他想好了。他知道接下来会发生什么，如果逃不掉，还是接受吧。  
他伸出了双手勾住了Thor的脖子，学着体会他的强取豪夺。  
Thor抱着他转了个身，放在他背后的手搭在他腰上，忘情的吸食着对方口里的每一寸甘甜之处。  
他离开Tom的嘴，将火热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，“Loki，Loki…”他叫着他的名字，含住了他的耳廓。  
“嗯…Thor…”Tom浑身颤抖着回应他，耳边传来的刺激使他往一边躲避，“别…”。  
Thor又怎么会听他的，直接伸出舌头把他的外耳舔了个遍。  
房间里很安静，只有两人的喘息声，Tom尽量克制自己别发出什么奇怪的声音，他又不是女人。  
Thor的舌头离开他的耳朵，一路来到了他细长的脖子上，如果他是个吸血鬼，一定会伸出尖尖的獠牙戳穿他的皮肤，吸干他的鲜血。可他不是，所以他只能坏心眼的啃咬着他的肌肤，让他的坏弟弟尝尝疼痛的滋味。  
噢，现在说疼痛还为时过早。  
他把Tom的衬衫从西裤中拉出来，一只手伸进去抱着他，另一只着手解开他的衬衫纽扣。  
欲火焚烧的时候，解扣子实在是一件麻烦事，他试了几次，最终通过撕扯的暴力方式扯开了他的衬衫。  
一粒纽扣掉在地上，和Tom同时发出了一声抗议。  
Tom推开他，喘着气责问：“Hey…你怎么这样？”  
“我怎么样了？”对于他的不满Thor觉得好笑，他故意捏了一下Tom袒露的胸前那点，Tom疼的叫了一声。Thor笑着把他的上衣脱掉，拉着他快步走向客厅。  
Thor忍的够久了，他把Tom直接推倒在沙发上，脱掉自己的连帽衫，一边解自己的皮带，一边俯身含住他的胸前红樱。  
Tom没受过这样的刺激，酥麻的感觉从那个点传来，他扭过身子推着Thor，咬着自己的下唇。Thor的舌头在那地方转了一圈又有一圈，每次经过顶端，都像是发出了一股电流，这感觉每一次都清晰的传到他的脑子里，使他既抗拒又期待。  
他觉得自己的下身有了变化，裤子束缚住他，让他下面很不舒服。  
Thor三两下脱了个干净，在Tom的另一边舔舐了几下，帮他也解除了禁制，包括他的鞋袜。  
沙发边上就是窗户，这里比玄关稍亮一点，两人霎时赤裸相对，Tom脸上一热，不敢再看Thor，他撇过头去，看到地上丢着两人的裤子和鞋子，又默默的把头转向了另一边。  
Thor的舌头不知道是什么做的，路过的每一处地方都像着了火，令Tom又痒又热。胸前突起又被他含住舔弄，Tom一颤，弓起身子，胸膛剧烈的起伏。Thor接收到他的信息，用力的吸允那一点，令人疯狂的是还不止这个，Thor的一只手握住了自己下面挺立的性器，上下抚弄。  
上下两股快感包围了他，他立刻咬住自己的手背不让自己叫出来。  
Thor的下面已经肿胀的不像话，很渴望那样能把他包裹住的东西。他的舌头继续尝着Tom的身体，感受他的颤动，他哑着嗓子问：“要我先帮你解决吗？”  
Tom考虑了几秒，解决？想明白后摇着头说：“不……”  
“好。”  
Thor把Tom的双腿分开，空出手伸向了Tom的后面，好滑，他的状态不错。  
在被他碰到的一瞬间，Tom心中一惊，终于到了最后。  
“Loki…”Thor的手移开了，他在Tom的唇上又印下一吻，说：“你今天很兴奋啊，我觉得不用润滑油了，我们开始吧。”  
“什么？！”Tom还没反应过来，下面就被一个巨大的东西顶了一下。  
不用润滑油怎么可能进去？！  
一阵被撕裂的剧痛从下面袭来，他没尝过这样的痛楚，挪动身体想逃开巨物，却被Thor按住了身体。  
“痛！快出去！”Tom掐着Thor的手臂，疼痛让他的眼睛模糊。想的再明白，真的到了这一刻还是害怕了。  
Thor在他耳边安慰：“别怕，我会轻一点的，别怕Loki，我会慢慢的。”说着，抬起上半身扶住自己的下身，缓慢的进进出出很多次，终于推进了一半。  
“唔……”Tom痛苦的缩起身子，紧紧闭起眼睛，咬紧了牙关。  
他夹的Thor有些疼，Thor指引他安慰他，让他放松一些，再放松一些。Tom别无他法，只有照做，尽量配合，让自己好受点。  
Thor推动着下身全部没入Tom的身体后，发出了一声低低的沉吟。  
“Loki，要动了。”  
Tom只觉得下面被异物塞满，一种奇异的感觉涌上来，他羞耻的抬起手遮住自己的脸。  
Thor开始动起来，他今天虽然喝了酒，动作却比以往还要温柔，起码他自己觉得温柔。以往Loki总是边骂他边和他做，总说他粗暴，今天Loki一句都没有骂过，应该是自己表现不错。  
“停下，好疼啊，Thor……”Tom还是很疼，眼角泛出泪花，他还没适应这种被填满的感觉。  
Thor低下头亲吻他的黑发，安慰着：“没事的，一会儿就好了。”  
他重新找到了Tom的敏感地带，又含住那小小的一点。  
“撕…”Tom倒吸一口气，再一次咬住自己的手。  
Thor顶撞的动作越来越快，每一次带给Tom的冲击也越来越强，身体逐渐适应了这股力量，痛感被快感所取代，两人都开始沉溺其中。  
“Loki。”Thor在冲撞之时想起了Tom买水果刀的坏心思，现在正是惩罚的时刻了。  
“还记得吗？你曾经在我们做爱的时候用你该死的魔法匕首刺伤过我，不止一次。”  
Tom没说话，他有不好的预感。  
“现在，我就让你试试被捅穿的滋味吧。”  
Tom惊恐的睁开眼睛，还没等他反应过来，Thor就开始一阵强烈快速的进攻。  
“啊！你不是说慢点吗！”Tom带着哭腔质问他，身体被他撞的一前一后晃动，发出了色情的碰撞声。  
Thor喉咙里发出了低沉的“怒吼”，回答的同时加继续加快攻速。  
“我说过吗？我看你现在感觉很好啊。”  
“你这个骗子！”  
Tom羞红了脸，什么叫感觉很好，他是怎么知道的，虽然是比想象中舒服点，但他也没有表现出来啊。  
Thor拿开他挡住脸部的手，充满情欲的话语挑战着Tom的神经：“Loki，别控制自己，如果舒服的话就叫出来，我喜欢。”  
流氓！Tom如果能坐起来，肯定会给他一拳。  
Thor的动作越来越快，Tom身体里的快感进入了一个巅峰，他曲起一条腿，抓住Thor支撑身体的那只手，口中开始泄露出他不愿意说出的感受。  
持续的运动让Thor的背脊流下汗水，Loki的身体太棒了 。  
灭顶的快感很快就袭来，包围了Thor的性器。Thor觉得情况不对，可能几个月没做爱，那地方太敏感了。  
“Loki，我快来了。”  
Thor停顿了一下，再次动起来给予Tom的是比之前更加快的速度和冲击。  
他真的感到要被捅穿了！  
“啊…啊……嗯……”他再也控制不住，嘴里发出呻吟声，脸上潮红的像要滴出血来。  
Thor在高潮之前把他的性器抽了出来，乳白色的液体喷薄而出，全都洒在Tom的小腹上。  
戏剧般的，在Thor抽出性器时，时针正好指向了零点，窗外烟花一闪一闪，照亮了两具赤裸的身体。  
终于结束了。  
Tom喘着气睁开眼，Thor正笑嘻嘻的盯着他。他看见Tom眼角的泪水，低下头把它舔掉后，拥住他。  
“新年快乐，Loki。我爱你。”  
“新年快乐……”  
Tom失去了他的第一次，他很想哭，又忍住没有哭。  
哭什么哭，又不是女人。

茶几上的通讯系统响起Tony的声音，Thor起身去回复。  
“你们俩在哪儿？国王陛下在找你。”  
复仇者大厦88层的Stark工作室里，Tony终于和Thor联系上了。  
跨年前就试着联系Mjohnir，都没有回音，现在终于是联通了，那边的Thor用沙哑的声音简短的说：“我们不过来了，转告国王陛下明天我会拜访他。新年快乐Tony。”说完直接挂断。  
“噢……”Tony撇嘴，对身边站着的Peter说：“行了，我们出去吧。”  
Peter在语音中听到了Thor喘气的声音，他年纪小没什么经验，却也懂对方可能在做什么。  
“Stark先生，他们不会是在？”  
Peter对Tony做了个成年人都懂的手势，Tony给他一记爆栗，骂道：“小孩子别想这么多，快点出去，酒还没喝完呢，好喝叫Nat再给你调两杯。”  
Peter敢怒不敢言，捂着头灰溜溜的跟着Tony融入了欢腾的人群中。

Thor挂断电话回过头，看见了Tom已经瘫软的器官，想起他只顾着自己，忘了他还没释放过呢。  
他走到Tom身边，蹲下扶他坐起来，指指Tom的下面：“Loki，我们再来一次吧，为了让它也舒服一下？”  
Tom抬起脚就踹他，Thor一屁股坐在地上，无辜的说：“不做就不做，踢我干吗。你不是要改变吗，先把暴力的毛病改了吧。”  
Tom哭笑不得，捂着嘴轻咳一声。  
“到底是谁暴力？”  
“好好好，是我暴力，行了吧。你走的动吗？我扶你去洗洗？”  
“不要你扶。”  
“行行，那我去开灯。”

新的一年来了，糟糕的跨年夜终于过去了。  
Tom看着已经愈合的掌心伤口，撑着沙发勉强支撑着起身，扶着酸痛的腰部，走向了亮灯的浴室。


End file.
